The Journal of Grimm
by kd8gun
Summary: Fallow the Journal of Grimm, the lone wanderer, as he attempts to survive the wastes. And tries not to leave a bigger mess than what he found.


Disclaimer – I do not own Fallout 3 or any of the wonderful mods created by the gamming community

AN - Grammar mistakes are intentional as this is supposed to be the personal journal of the lone wanderer. The FOOK 2 and Fellout Mods were used in the production of the fanfic and are highly recommended by the author for any pc player of Fallout 3. And now on with the show

Journal entry 1 - Aug 17th 2277 – Dear god what a hell of a day… I think now's as good a time as any to start using this journal feature on this pip-boy. Might help me make some sense of what happened and hopefully survive out here. Well here goes…

My Name if Grimm… That's it… just Grimm… pops said we ain't got a family name cause we ain't need one yet. I should have known waking up that today was going to suck. Though waking up to Amata's beautiful face hovering over me made it seem like it was going to be a good one. Her news that my fathers left the vault, the Overseer ordered Officer Mack to kill Jonas, and that I'm next if I can't escape the Vault myself ruined any mode our early morning rendezvous normally had.

She had a plan though, that woman always does, to get me out of the Vault and to safety. Seems she got a little curious herself one day and discovered that there was a secret tunnel running between her fathers office and the vault door that wouldn't be locked down, even gave me her fathers 10mm pistol and some ammo that she lifted from his room.

Damn I love that woman…

Officer Kendall damn near got me right outside my room. Some Radroaches attacked him though giving me a chance to slip away. The Radroaches that come up thru maintenance had always been a problem in the vault. If the lights went out they'd swarm up all the way into the residential area, it's why we go into lockdown ahead of time in the cafeteria where the security guards can protect everyone when we have to shut them off for maintenance. The lights can only be done from the Overseer's office for safety reasons. Meaning that the Overseer must have done it as a cover-up, probly planning on blaming it all on my dad.

Ran right into Butch after giving Kendall the slip, he was screaming something about someone helping him. Almost left his ass there seeing as how I damn near killed him and his gang when he tried to force himself on Amata. Good thing for him pop's such a good medic and Amata's a saint who can't hold a grudge. When he mentioned that it was his mom in danger though I stopped. Ellen is a good sweet woman with a drinking problem after the death of her husband and Butch's constant trouble making. She looked out for me though along with Old Lady Palmer when my pop's had to work late, hell she was like a mother to me growing up. Butch's a fucking coward for allowing something like a fear of the dark to keep him from helping her. Those Radroaches never stood a chance against the furry of a man protecting his might-as-well-be adopted mother.

There wasn't much else between there and the Security corridor besides some roaches attacking Officer Gomez, Stanley, and Andy, which I helped kill. A suicide charge by the Holden couple trying to make it to the vault door, which I stopped with a well placed pull to the back of Tom's shirt and some shots by Officers Richard and Wilkins at his retreating form. And the random Radroach that was taken care of with a well placed kick, didn't have to kill them just make them not see me as an easy meal.

When I approached the security corridor though I could hear the Overseer interrogating Amata! The man was threatening His Own Daughter! I open the door to the Security room right as Officer Mack slapped her across the face. Next thing I know Mack's missing the front of his head and face, and the Overseer's lying on the ground with a busted nose and a dislocated arm. Amata Just sits there stunned as I threaten to kill him if he ever so much as looks at her funny. She was in shock though, when I shot Mack bits of blood sprayed onto her face.

I had to carry her to her room, passing Jonas's body on the way. I was too numb at that point to let it really sink in, hell still am. Was able to get her cleaned up some before she breaks down crying. She stays that way for a good five minutes just balling her eyes out. Couldn't do nothing but let her…

She calmed down enough though after a little while. Gave her the idea to use the emergency radio to get a hold of me if she ever needed to then asked her to lie down and lock her door until this was all over. I wasn't going to let her follow me the rest of the way.

I went back to Jonas to at least close his eyes and found he was holding a halo-tape. I made him a little presentable, hard to do with a pool of blood behind his head, and took the halo-tape to listen to latter.

The Overseer's office was rather bland, guy was way too uptight. Computer was too easy to hack, idiot used Amata's name as his password. Some interesting files on his computer, that G.E.C.K. sounded amazing. The vault had been opened before! And there was a settlement not too far from the entrance! Pops would have stopped there for sure, he'd be damned sure to get a drink and relax as much as he could. The tunnel was easy enough to get thru and the vault door opened like with the flick of a switch.

Officer's Wolfe and Park tried to stop me but I was already outside the vault door and the fell to their asses when they almost followed me out. Seemed they were more afraid of leaving the vault than whatever punishment they'd get for letting me go.

If I were sentimental I'd probly have though something like "the vault door closed shut signaling the end of my childhood as I stepped into the light of adulthood." Instead I was stuck thinking "Damn they need to oil that thing." And "Fuck this light is bright."

I took stock of what I got on this "Scenic Overlook". This is it:

1 x 10MM Pistol – never did give that back to Amata. It's in great condition though and should do well if I keep it clean and lubed.

115 x 10MM Rounds – mostly taken from the Overseer's office (what was he stockpiling for?)

2 x Utility Vault Suits – Gotta burn these thinks ASAP! They make me and the Vault possible targets.

1 x Zippo microfusion lighter – No clue how it works but shouldn't run dry

1 x Vault-pack – Another oddity found in the Overseer's office. Nice backpack… damn thing has some space folding mechanism or something… Not even touching how it works

5 x 1 litter bottles of water – from the looks of it clean water like this is going to be hard to come by.

1 x kbar combat knife – found it in the personal storage lockers way in the subsection of the vaults. Blades clean and sharp.

10 x stimpacks - fresh out of the Chem. Synthesizer so I should be able to trade some of them at a good rate.

15 x bobby pins – damn useful for locks

1 x standard vault issue tool kit

And finally three meal rations – one of which I'm eating right now so only two I guess.

Shit ain't much in the way of supplies, ain't want to trade the suits or many of the stims. Don't want the suits on the market raising eyebrows and may need to stimpacks latter.

I can see that settlement not too far from here so I'm gonna head there and plan my next move.

AN- Well here's chapter one for you folks. I making the story a collection of journal entries based off from a new character I'm doing a play thru of. Let me know what you think so far.


End file.
